


우연

by tarantula825



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>해리포터 AU로 머글식 데이트를 하는 레일로가 보고싶어서 그만...</p>
            </blockquote>





	우연

레이는 웬만한 일로는 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않을 정도로 질긴 심줄의 소유자였다. 처음으로 마법이 발현되던 날도 그녀는 전혀 놀라지 않았으며, -물론 그녀를 놀려대던 데이비드를 책장에 처박아버렸다는 쾌감이 놀라움보다 더 컸기 때문이다.- 호그와트에 입학하고 나서 처음 보는 사람들로부터 ‘잡종’이라는 모욕적인 단어를 들었을 때도 차분한 표정을 유지했었고, 스네이프로부터 그녀의 지식수준을 의심하는 무지막지한 독설을 들었을때도 그녀는 그 날의 저녁 메뉴를 생각하고 있었으며, 처음으로 빗자루를 타다 떨어진 날에도 눈만 깜빡였을 뿐 비명을 지르거나 울어대진 않았다. 

 

그랬던 그녀가 고아원 문을 열자 마자 주변의 시선도 잊은 채 소리를 질러 대기 시작했다. 그도 그럴 것이 전혀 생각지도 못한 인물이 그녀를 찾아왔기 때문이다. 자칭 ‘카일로 렌’ 인 벤 솔로는 뾰로퉁한 얼굴을 하고 레이네 고아원 문 앞에 서 있었다. 아마 레이가 우편물을 가지러 나오지 않았다면 마주치지 못했을 것이다. 그랬다면 이 주변머리 없는 사춘기 소년은 내일 아침까지 이곳에 서 있었을지도 모르는 일이고. 

 

“….혹시 여기 나 말고 아는 사람이라도 있는거야?” 

레이가 미심쩍은 어조로 카일로에게 물었고 카일로는 단호하게 “아니.” 라고 대답했다.

‘상대해줘 봤자 머리만 아프지.’ 카일로가 알게 되면 꽤 서운해할만한 생각을 하던 레이가 고아원으로 들어가려던 순간 카일로가 황급히 레이의 소매를 잡았다. 하나밖에 없는 양모 옷인데 소매가 늘어날지도 모른다는 생각이 들자 레이는 저도 모르게 인상을 구겼다. 카일로가 그 모습에 흠칫하며 손을 떼어냈지만, 장장 190에 육박하는 이 커다란 소년이 잡아당긴 소매는 다시 원래대로 돌아갈 기미는 없어보였다. 

 

“….나 여기 길 몰라.”

“뭐?” 

“여기 길을 모른다고.” 

 

카일로가 좋게 말하면 자신감에 가득 찬 목소리로, 그리고 조금 나쁘게 말하자면 병신같아 보이는 어조로 레이에게 말했다. 레이는 카일로의 뻔뻔한 얼굴을 한 대 후려갈길까 조심스레 고민했지만 어설프게 차려입은 머글식 복장이 불쌍해 보여서 손을 거뒀다. 아니 대체 저런 옷은 어디서 구한 거지. 슬럼가의 의류 수거함이라도 뒤진 게 아닐까 하는 생각이 들었지만 레이는 카일로의 얄팍한 자존심을 위해 말을 아꼈다. 

 

“길을 모르면 여기까진 어떻게, 왜, 무슨 용건으로 온 건데?” 

레이가 들고 있던 우편물을 지나가던 아이 아무에게나 맡기고 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 카일로는 말없이 어깨를 으쓱했다. 

“크리스마스라서 놀러 나왔어.”

“크리스마스는 가족과 함께 몰라? 고드릭 골짜기에 얌전히 처박혀있지 길도 모르는 런던까지는 무슨 일이래?”

“이 시기의 고드릭 골짜기는 별로 재미없어. 온통 늙은이들 천지라고. 그리고 난 우리 가족 별로 안 좋아해.” 

 

카일로가 인상을 찌푸리며 말하다가 화들짝 놀라고는 할아버지는 빼고! 라고 덧붙였다. 새삼 레이는 카일로와 어울려 다니는 헉스와 파스마의 마음 씀씀이가 얼마나 넓은지 깨달았다. 카일로의 말대로 지금은 크리스마스 방학 기간이었다. 크리스마스에 호그와트에 남는 사람들이 불쌍하다고 비아냥거리는 카일로가 미워서 말리는 핀을 뒤로하고 홧김에 고아원으로 돌아와 코흘리개들을 구경하며 자신의 선택을 후회하고 있었는데 정작 그 후회의 원인 제공자가 불쑥 찾아와서 하는 말이 길을 잃었단다.

 

이 얼마나 속 터지는 개소리인가. 레이는 카일로의 얼굴에 찬물이라도 끼얹고싶었다. 하지만 연말에 괜히 원한 살일 만들었다가 다음해 내내 피곤해지고 싶지 않았기 때문에 단전부터 치고 올라오는 화를 꾹꾹 눌러담으며 마음을 진정시켰다. 카일로는 가만히 서서 레이의 눈치를 살피고 있었다.

 

“겉옷 가지고 나올 테니까 기다려.”

 

**

 

“겉옷 가지고 나올 테니까 기다려.” 레이가 한숨을 내쉬며 선심 쓴다는 듯 내뱉은 말에 카일로는 당장 춤이라도 추고 싶은 심정이었다. 어렸을때부터 알고지냈지만 평소 호그와트에선 말 한마디도 나누지 않는 사이인 포를 졸졸 따라다니며 런던 지도와 지하철 타는 법 등등을 배운 카일로는 포에게 고맙다는 인사도 하지 않고 그 길로 바로 런던으로 와버렸다.

 

레이가 사는 곳을 알아내기 위해 경멸어린 포의 시선 아래에서-물론 포는 엿가락 다리주문에 걸려있어서 움직이지 못했다.- 포의 편지함을 뒤져야했다. 그 후에 포한테 몇 대 얻어맞긴 했지만 그래도 나름대로 수확은 있었다. 함께 공부하기로 해놓고 집으로 돌아가 버린 카일로를 저주하는 헉스의 편지가 매일매일 날아오고 연습은 언제할거냐고 징징대는 파스마의 호울러를 받기도 했었지만 그정도는 가볍게 무시할수 있었다. 

 

곧 눈이라도 내릴 모양인지 불어오는 바람이 제법 찼다. 카일로는 주머니에 손을 넣었다가 갈레온을 환전하지 않았다는 사실을 알아챘다.

‘…정 안되면 혼동마법이라도 걸자.’ 

카일로는 레이가 알아챈다면 당장이라도 한대 맞을법한 생각을 하며 고개를 끄덕거렸다.

 

“어디 가고 싶은 곳이라도 있어?” 어느새 나온 레이가 머리를 고쳐 묶으며 말했다. 

“아무 데나 사람 많은 곳. 여기만 아니면 될 것 같은데.”

“고아원에 사람이 많으면 그것도 그것대로 안 좋은 일이야. 이 멍청아. 지금이 1945년인 줄 아는 멍청이가 여기 또 있네.” 

레이가 툴툴거리자 카일로가 항복의 표시로 두 손을 들어보였다. 

 

“알겠어. 알겠으니까 진정해.”

“그리고 대체 그 옷은 어디서 난 거야.”

“헉스가 구해다 줬어.”

“오.” 

레이가 뭐라 설명할 수 없는 이상한 표정으로 카일로를 바라봤다. 그녀는 혼란스러워 하는 것 처럼 보였다.

 

“왜 그래?”

“정말 미안한데 처음에 너 보고 의류수거함에서 나온 줄.” 

“….뭐라고? 의류 뭐?”

“의류수거함 말이야. 머글들이 버리는 옷들 모아놓는 곳 같은 거라 생각하면 될거야.” 

 

카일로는 그제서야 자신이 입고 있는 옷을 쳐다보고 상태의 심각함을 깨달았다. 어쩐지 셔츠 사이로 바람이 솔솔 들어오고 지나오는 길에 머글들이 다 자신을 쳐다보더라니. 호그와트에 돌아가면 헉스를 활활 타고있는 벽난로에 집어넣겠다고 생각하며 카일로는 주머니속의 지팡이를 꽉 쥐었다.

 

**

 

레이는 ‘크리스마스’니까 특별히 선행을 베풀기로 마음먹었다. 고아원의 또래의 아이들은 다 놀러 나간 지 오래였고 남아있는 어린아이들은 빽빽 대며 소리를 질러대고 있었다. 어지간한 악취미를 가진 사람이 아니고서야 런던 시내 대신 이 고아원에 머무르고자 하는 사람은 없을 것이다. 

 

레이는 통상적으로 일컬어지는 ‘보통’의 취향을 가지고 있는 평범한 사람이었기 때문에 런던 시내를-카일로 렌이라는 달갑지 않은 옵션이 하나 붙어있긴 했지만- 택했다. 카일로는 다이애건엘리가 아닌 런던엔 처음 와보는지 지나가는 수많은 인파와 이층버스 그리고 거대한 오너먼트들로 장식된 트리에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 

 

“대체 머글들은 저렇게 빨리 달리는 물체들을 어떻게 타는 거야? 너도 저것들 타본 적 있어?” 

카일로가 신호가 바뀌자마자 일사분란하게 출발하는 자동차들을 가리키며 물었다.

 

“자동차? 음. 물론이지. 기차랑 비슷해.” 여기로 오는 중에 비슷한 질문을 백개쯤 받은 레이가 심드렁한 표정으로 대답했다.

“그럼 저것도 호그와트 급행열차처럼 마법으로 움직이는거야?”

“아니. 석유라는 화석연료를 이용해서 움직이는 거야.”

“그게 뭔데?” 

“글쎄…그걸 배울 때쯤 내가 호그와트에 입학한 게 기억이 난다.” 

“그럼 저 건물들은? 저것도 마법없이 지은거야?” 카일로가 고층빌딩을 가르키며 물었다.

“어…그렇지 뭐. 저런 건물들을 짓는 기계가 있어.” 

 

끝없이 이어지는 카일로의 질문에 레이가 난처한 기색을 보일 때 즈음 맛있는 냄새가 나기 시작했다. 레이는 아침부터 아무것도 먹지 못했었고 카일로도 아침일찍 떠나온터라 배가 고픈 상태였다. 둘은 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 영업을 시작한 레스토랑으로 달려갔다. 

 

카일로는 잔뜩 긴장해서 전투적인 자세로 메뉴판을 훑기 시작했다. 어깨에 기합이 잔뜩 들어간 그 모습이 꼭 누가 묻지도 않았는데 “저는 사실 마법사입니다.” 라고 고백할 것 같아 보여서 레이는 깔깔대며 웃었다. 그는 혼잣말로 ‘스테이크 미디엄…스테이크 미디엄으로 주세요.’ 라고 낮게 속삭이고 있었다. 

 

레이는 카일로가 많이 긴장했구나 라고 생각하며 그를 이해해보기 위해 노력했지만 생전 카일로의 입에서 나온 적 없는 극존칭의 문장을 듣자-물론 그가 자신의 할아버지에 대해 이야기할 때를 제외하고- 정신이 아득해져 오는 것을 느꼈다. 친절한 미소를 지으며 그들의 테이블로 다가오는 서버를 보고 카일로는 목 졸린듯한 소리를 냈다. 다행히 정신을 차린 레이는 돌처럼 굳어있는 카일로를 대신해 버거를 두 개 시켰다. 물론 카일로는 스테이크를 먹고 싶어 했지만, 레이는 카일로가 산처럼 쌓여있는 거대한 버거를 보고 당황하는 모습을 보고 싶었기에 쓸데없는 배려는 하지않았다. 카일로는 억울하다는 눈빛으로 레이를 쏘아봤다. 글쎄, 억울하면 자기가 말하던가. 

 

“왜 그렇게 긴장해있어? 아무도 네가….”

“쉿!”

“…. 그래 아무튼 아무도 네가 ‘그거’인줄은 모를거야. 그러니까 걱정하지 마. 비록 네가 조금…음. 조금 많이 낡고 이상해 보이는 옷을 입고 있긴 하지만 말이야. 아마 할로윈이었다면 아무도 신경 안 썼을걸.” 

 

레이가 웃으며 컵 안의 레몬을 빨대로 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 카일로의 뺨이 약간 붉어져 있었다. 

 

“그리고 네가 마법사인 걸 들킬만한 행동을 하면 머글출신인 내가 한 대 때려줄 테니 걱정하지 마.” 

 

카일로가 무어라 쏘아대려 입을 열었지만 그의 옆으로 한 무리의 사람들이 우르르 지나가자 입을 다물었다. 

 

음식이 나오기 전까지 아무 말도 하지 않으며 경건한 자세를 유지하는 것은 레이의 특기도 아니었을뿐더러 그럴 마음도 없었기에 그녀는 퀴디치에 대한 이야기를 꺼냈다. 기숙사는 다르지만 둘 다 퀴디치 팀, 그것도 같은 포지션인 몰이꾼이었기 때문에 이야깃거리라면 넘쳐났다. 

 

“올해 잉글랜드 리그에서 아쉽게도 처들리 캐논이 터트실 토네이도즈한테 졌잖아. 사실 이건 몰이꾼인 맥밀란의 공이 컸다고. 상대 팀 인게 아쉬울 정도야.” 

“맥밀란이라면 아서? 아서 말하는 거지? 후플푸프의 몰이꾼이었던….”

“그래. 아서 맥밀란.”

 

레이와 마찬가지로 처들리 캐논의 큰 팬인 카일로는 최근 새롭게 등장한 터트실 토네이도즈의 신예인 아서 맥밀란에 대한 이야기를 하기 시작했다. 그 모습이 과묵한-척하는- 평소 모습이랑 꽤 달라서 레이는 넋을 잃고 카일로를 바라봤다. 레스토랑의 밝은 노란색 조명이 카일로의 창백한 피부 위에 입혀지자 평소와는 다른 분위기를 자아냈다. 

 

평소의 카일로는 뭐라고 해야 할까. 대부분의 사람들이 생각하는 슬리데린적인 외모를 가지고 있었다. 성격도 -조금 안좋은 쪽으로- 대부분의 사람들이 슬리데린출신이라고 생각하는 성격을 가지고 있었고. 그러한 이유로 레이는 호그와트로 가는 열차에서 카일로를 처음 만났을 때 저도 모르게 고개를 돌려 그의 눈길을 피했었다. 겁이 났던 것은 아니다. 

 

그때의 카일로는 성장이 시작되기 전이라 레이보다 한참 작은 키를 가지고 있었으니까. 또래보다 성장이 빨랐던 레이의 신장은 이미 11살 전에 160을 훌쩍 넘겼다. 반면 성장이 더뎠던 카일로는 13살이 돼서야 그럭저럭 또래들과 비슷한 눈높이를 가지게 되었다. 그리고 14살이 되자 그전의 모습이 거짓말이었다는 것처럼 쑥쑥 자라나기 시작했다. 콩나물처럼 하루가 지날수록 자라나는 그의 모습을 질투하지 않았다면 거짓말이리라. 레이는 자신의 포지션을 사랑했고 후에 선수로 뛰게 되면 좋겠다는 생각도 종종 했다. 하지만 멈춰버린 그녀의 신장은 몰이꾼이 되기엔 부족했다. 

 

핀과 포가 늘상 그녀에게 말했던 것 처럼, 적어도 여자가 몰이꾼이 되려면 슬리데린의 파스마 정도의 조건을 갖춰야했다. 그런 이야기를 들을 때마다 레이는 신경질을 내곤했지만 둘의 말이 틀린것도 아니기에 항상 마지막에 가서는 떨떠름한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕이곤 했다. 

 

하지만 그렇다고 해서 그녀가 절망감에 빠져 꿈을 포기했던 것은 아니었다. 레이는 파스마나 카일로가 가지고 있지 않은 장점- 스피드나 그녀 특유의 순발력 같은 것들-을 가지고 있었기에 경기에서 항상 좋은 성적을 거둬왔었다. 카일로와 파스마도 그런 레이의 플레이를 인정하고 있었다. 언젠가 슬리데린과의 경기에서 이겼던 날 파스마는 레이를 찾아와 악수를 권했다. 

 

당시의 일을 똑똑히 기억하고 있던 것은 레이가 파스마가 악수를 한 최초의 머글 출신 학생이었기 때문이다. 파스마는 레이에게 출신을 떠나 좋은 경기를 보여준 너와 악수하고 싶었을 뿐이라고 했고, 레이는 평소 동경하고있던 파스마의 인정을 얻어냈다는 사실에 즐거워 했었다. 카일로는 그런 파스마의 뒤에 서서 무뚝뚝한 표정으로 파스마의 의견에 동의한다는 듯 고개를 끄덕거렸었다. 

 

그 모습이 거만하다기보다는 수줍어하는 소년 같아 보여서 그때부터 레이는 카일로를 조금은 다르게 보기 시작했다. 그리고 그때부터 레이는 수업시간에 카일로를 관찰하기 시작했다. 예상외로 마법의 약에 재능을 보이던 카일로는 항상 스네이프의 칭찬을 독차지했으며 도서관에서도 종종 보이긴 했다. 하지만 보기와 다르게 마법사결투나 어둠의 마법 방어술 성적은 트롤수준이었다. 그의 공격성을 오직 블러저를 날리는 데에만 쓰기로 결정한건지 몰라도 그다지 결투나 방어술에 흥미를 보이진 않았다. 

 

아무튼, 레이의 신체적 조건 때문에 당장 A리그에서 시작할 수는 없겠지만, 천천히 커리어를 쌓아나간다면 언젠가는 잉글랜드 대표가 될 수 있을지도 모르는 일이었다. 그게 아니라면 오러로 취직해도 좋을 터였다. 그녀의 어둠의 마법 방어술 성적은 항상 O였고 마법의 약이나 변신술 성적도 뛰어났다. 깐깐하기로 유명한 스네이프와 맥고나걸도 그녀의 재능만큼은 인정하는 바였다. 꼭 퀴디치 선수가 아니어도 좋다는 생각을 할 때 즈음 카일로는 맥밀란이 호그와트에 있었을 때 했던 경기들에 대해서 말하기 시작했다. 

 

“만약 내가 조금 더 빨리 들어왔더라면 어쩌면 맥밀란과 한판 붙어봤을 수도 있는데 말이야.”

“동의해. 그렇지만 아쉽게도 우리가 1학년이었을 때 그는 7학년이었으니 어쩔 수 없지 뭐.” 

 

카일로가 멋쩍게 웃었다. 긴장이 풀렸기 때문인지 아니면 예상하지 못했던 상대와 생각보다 대화거리가 많았다는 걸 찾아냈기 때문인지 몰라도 레이는 카일로를 바라보며 자신도 모르게 바보 같은 말을 내뱉어 버렸다.

 

“보조개가 있네.”

“그래서 1996년 퀴디치 월드컵, 뭐라고?”

“너 보조개 있다고.” 

 

카일로는 오. 하고 살짝 입을 벌리더니 다물 생각을 하지 않았고 둘 사이엔 침묵이 내려앉았다. 레이는 당장에라도 눈앞에 보이는 후추 병속으로 몸을 우겨넣고 싶은 기분이 되었다. 변신술에서 뛰어난 기량을 보이는 그녀는 어쩌면 자신의 몸을 작게 해서 저 안으로 쑤셔 넣을 수 있을지도 모른다. 꽤 우스꽝스러운 모습이 되겠지만 지금 이렇게 멍하니 자신을 바라보고 있는 카일로 앞에 앉아있는 것 보다는 나을 게 분명했다. 다행히도 레이가 후추 병 안에 자신을 쑤셔 넣는다는 황당무계한 상상을 실천으로 옮기기 전에 음식이 나왔다. 레이의 예상과는 다르게 카일로는 생각보다 버거를 잘 해체시켜서 차분하게 입속으로 가져가고 있었다. 

 

“뭘 그렇게 쳐다봐? 내 보조개?” 

 

카일로가 비아냥거리며 나이프로 조심스레 감자튀김을 자르기 시작했다. 그 모습을 보고 코웃음 치던 레이가 얼굴을 홍당무처럼 붉히며 닥쳐 하고 작게 말했다. 꽤 능숙하게 버거를 먹는 모습에 레이는 이전에도 머글들의 레스토랑에 와본 적이 있냐고 물었다. 그리고 놀랍게도 답은 yes였다.

 

“루크가 머글들의 음식을 좋아해. 그리고 너도 알다시피 내 아버지는 머글이야.” 레이가 떨떠름하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“하지만 그런 것 치고는 머글들에 대해서 너무 모르는 것 아니야?” 

 

보통 부모 중 한사람이 머글출신 마법사이거나 머글인 아이들은 머글에 대해 해박한 지식을 가지고 있었다. 카일로의 아버지 한 솔로는 마법 세계에서 꽤 유명한 머글이었다. 마법사도 아니면서 -심지어는 스큅도 아니었다.- 마법세계의 약재상을 물려받은 그는 순수혈통들 사이에서 스카이워커가의 사업을 성공적으로 부흥시켰다. 대부분의 순수혈통들이 그의 출신을 무시하긴 했지만, 그가 이뤄낸 성과까지 무시할 수는 없었다. 

 

게다가 비교적 최근에 생겨난 가문이긴 했지만 누구보다도 강력한 마법사를 많이 배출해 낸 스카이워커가를 무시할 수 있는 사람들도 몇 없었다. 그랬기 때문에 카일로는 머글 아버지를 가지고 있음에도 슬리데린 순수혈통들 사이에서 군림할 수 있었다. 물론 그의 친구인 헉스와 파스마의 덕도 있었지만. 

 

“알아야 할 필요를 못 느껴서. 한은 머글 출신이긴 하지만 딱히 머글 세계에 애정도 없고. 그리고 무엇보다 할아버지가 머글 문화를 별로 안 좋아하셨거든.”

카일로가 무심한 표정으로 빵 위의 깨를 하나하나 떼어냈다. 

“뭐, 그때만 해도 우리 집의 괴짜는 루크였지. 지금은 그게 내가 되어버렸지만.” 

 

**

 

머글돈을 가져오지 않은 카일로가 서버에게 혼동마법을 거는 게 어떻겠냐고 식사가 끝날 때쯤 레이에게 제안했지만, 레이는 불쌍한 서버를 위해 카일로의 제안을 거절했다.지난학기 꽤 많은 장학금을 받았던 레이는 선행을 베풀 거 제대로 한번 베풀어 보자는 심정으로 식사를 샀고 카일로는 입술을 잔뜩 내민 채 퉁명스런 목소리로 고맙다고 했다. 마법 한방이면 쉽게 해결될일을 귀찮게 한다며 징징대는 카일로의 정강이를 테이블 아래로 힘껏 차낸 레이가 서버에게 팁까지 두둑이 챙겨 주고 레스토랑을 나섰다. 

 

**

 

런던아이를 발견한 카일로가 거기서 시선을 떼지 못하자 레이는 그런 카일로를 데리고 런던아이를 타러갔다. 추운 겨울날이고 크리스마스이브라 사람들이 많지 않았기 때문에 둘은 기다리지 않고 런던아이에 탈 수 있었다. 관람차가 바람에 살짝 흔들리자 카일로는 레이에게 바싹 붙었다. 레이가 낮게 웃으며 카일로를 미는 시늉을 하자 카일로는 눈을 꼭 감은 채 레이의 손을 잡았다. 카일로의 손은 축축히 젖어있었다.

 

“대체 빗자루는 어떻게 타는 거야?” 

“그건 앉을 수 있잖아. 맙소사. 머글들은 대체 이런 걸 어떻게 타는 거지? 바람에 날려가기라도 하면 죽을 거 같은데. 만약 여기 있는 사람들 전부가 호그와트에 온다면 그리핀도르 기숙사가 넘칠거야.” 

 

긴장했기 때문인지 카일로는 말이 많아지기 시작했고, 둘이 타고 있는 관람차가 정상을 향해갈수록 카일로가 멀린을 찾는 빈도수가 늘어나기 시작했다.

 

“사실 나도 타는 건 처음이야. 지나가면서 보기는 자주 봤었는데 탈 마음이 들지 않더라고.” 

대부분의 사람들이 런던아이를 타기 위해 연인 혹은 가족과 이곳을 찾곤 했다. 하지만 레이는 늘 혼자였다. 평소에도 그 사실을 뼈저리게 깨닫고 있었지만 혼자 높은곳에 올라 런던을 바라본다면 정말로 이 세상에 그녀뿐이라는 이상한 기분이 들것만 같아서 레이는 늘 이 커다란 관람차를 바라보기만 했었다. 

 

“네가 누군가를 만나러 온 건지, 아니면 정말 말 그대로 길을 잃어버린건지, 잘 모르겠지만 그래도 나랑 시간 보내준 건 고마워. 덕분에 런던아이도 타보고 말이야. 가까이 살고 있긴 했지만 타러 올 구실이 없었거든.” 

 

카일로가 이곳에 온 이유가 무엇이건 간에 레이는 이 순간 카일로에게 고마움을 느꼈다. 아마 카일로가 그녀를 찾아오지 않았다면 아마도 자신은 고아원의 작은 방 안에서 친구들에게 부엉이를 날리거나 작문숙제를 하고 있었을 테니까. 그마저도 시끄러운 아이들 때문에 제대로 하지 못했을게 분명했다. 

 

레이는 템즈강을 가로지르는 수많은 불빛들을 눈으로 좇았다. 도심의 밤은 낮보다도 더 화려하게 밝게빛나고 있었다. 호그와트에선 볼 수 없는 불빛들의 기다란 행렬을 바라보며 레이는 작게 웃었다. 

 

그녀가 말을 끝마칠 때까지 카일로는 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 어쩌면 극심한 공포에 시달리던 그가 기절해버렸을지도 모른다고 생각한 레이가 황급히 고개를 돌렸다가 자신을 뚫어져라 바라보고 있는 한 쌍의 눈동자를 발견했다. 카일로는 말없이 레이를 바라보고 있다가 그녀와 눈을 마주치곤 화들짝 놀라 황급히 고개를 돌렸다. 

 

전기-라고 불리는- 카일로가 알지 못하는 힘이 만들어낸 불빛들은 레이의 눈동자 위에서 부서져 반짝거렸고 그녀가 말할 때마다 입술사이로 새하얀 치아가 살짝살짝 드러났다. 그러다 문득 그는 그녀의 뺨에 주근깨가 있다는 사실을 알아차렸다. 잡고 있는 손을 통해 기분좋은 온기가 전해져왔다. 카일로는 작게 웃으며 오늘 아침의 일을 회상했다. 길을 잃었다는 말은 반쯤은 진실이고 반쯤은 거짓말이었다. 역을 나오자 마자 바로 길을 잃어 많이 헤메긴 했지만 처음부터 그의 목적지는 레이가 살고있는 고아원이었다. 

 

카일로는 작게 미소짓는 레이를 따라 웃었다. 높은곳에 빗자루도 없이 올라와 있다는 것에서 나타난 공포감은 어느새 사라져버렸다. 하지만 레이와 눈이 마주친 순간 카일로는 뱃속이 찌르르 울리는 기분 좋으면서도 기묘한 감각에 다시금 어지럼증을 느끼기 시작했다. 

 

언제부터 시작된건지 알 수 없는 이 감정은 카일로의 안에서 주변에서 일어나는 모든 일에 레이를 연관시킬때까지 점점 크기를 키워나갔다. 호그와트 급행열차에서 처음 만났을 때인지 아니면 처음 퀴디치 경기장에서 맞붙게 되었을 때인지 알수 없었다. 11살의 레이는 카일로보다 한뼘 반 정도 큰 키를 가지고 있었다. 그랬기 때문에 카일로는 그녀를 올려다봐야만 했고 그 점이 아주 싫었다. 자신이 아무 말도 하지 않았음에도 눈이 마주치자마자 피해버리는 레이가 그다지 마음에 들지 않았던 카일로지만 그녀가 그리핀도르에 가게 되고 자신이 슬리데린으로 가게 되자 어쩐지 아쉬운 마음이 들었었다. 

 

그 이후로도 합동수업시간에 만날 기회가 종종 있었지만 말을 걸어야할 이유도 친분도 없었기 때문에카일로와 레이의 관계는 이렇다 할 특징없이 무난하게 흘러갔었다. 가끔 퀴디치 경기장 대여 문제나 수업시간에 한팀이 되었을때 비아냥거리긴 했지만 항상 둘 사이를 중재하는 포와 파스마 때문에 별다른 큰 문제는 없었다. 그리핀도르가 슬리데린을 이기던 날까지 카일로는 레이가 그냥 어디서나 볼 수 있는 그저그런 흔한 스타일의 여자애라고 생각했었다.

 

대부분의 학생들은 퀴디치에서 가장 중요한 포지션이 수색꾼이라고 생각하지만 카일로의 입장에서는 다른 선수들의 원활한 플레이를 위해 블러저를 다루는 몰이꾼도 수색꾼 못지않게 중요한 역할이었다. 다른 포지션들은 말할 필요도 없고. 아무튼, 그날 대부분의 학생들이 보기엔 그날 그리핀도르 수색꾼이 뛰어났기 때문에 이긴 거라고 생각했겠지만 카일로는 그리핀도르의 몰이꾼 둘, 특히 그중에서도 레이의 플레이가 뛰어났기 때문에 그리핀도르가 승리한 것이라고 생각했었다. 

 

파트너인 핀과의 호흡도 좋았고 경기의 흐름을 읽는 판단력도 뛰어났지만, 무엇보다도 그녀의 강점은 그때그때 빠르게 상황에 대처하는 순발력이었다. 그래서 카일로는 파스마가 입버릇처럼 말하던 ‘순수혈통의 긍지’를 잊고 방방뛰면서 레이를 꼭 만나봐야 한다고 할 때 고개를 끄덕이며 그녀를 따라갔었다. 핀이 방금 경기에서 입은 부상으로 병동으로 실려 갔기 때문에 레이의 표정은 어두웠었다. 파스마가 레이에게 다가가자 그녀는 잔뜩 긴장한 표정을 지었다. 하지만 곧 파스마가 그녀의 플레이를 크게 칭찬하며 악수를 권하자 레이는 활짝 웃었다. 

 

“너희 둘도 정말 훌륭했어. 나랑 핀이 이렇게까지 고전한 건 진짜 오랜만었거든.” 

 

약간은 오만하게 들릴 수도 있는 말이었지만 그것을 상쇄시키고도 남을 정도로 그녀의 실력이 뛰어났기 때문에 카일로는 그렇지 않다고 외치는 파스마의 뒤에서 고개를 끄덕였다. 그리고 그날부터 카일로는 수업시간에 레이를 눈으로 좇기 시작했다. 바로 지금처럼. 눈이 마주친 레이가 어색하게 웃자 카일로는 황급히 시선을 돌렸다. 

 

**

 

관람차에서 내린 둘은 한참동안이나 말없이 강변을 따라 걸었다. 불어오는 밤바람이 기분좋았다. 술에 얼큰하게 취한 사람들 사이를 둘은 말없이 걸었지만 그 침묵이 불편하지는 않았다. 

 

“너 주근깨 있더라.” 카일로가 불쑥 던진 이상한 한마디에 레이가 웃음을 참지 못하고 소리높여 깔깔댔다.

“넌 내 주근깨를 발견하고 난 네 보조개를 발견하고? 그런 거야 오늘 하루?”

“나쁘지 않은 수확이지.” 

 

카일로가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 어깨를 따라 올라가는 그의 눈썹을 바라보며 레이는 다시 한 번 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 생각보다 카일로는 엉뚱했다. 레이는 가끔가다 수업시간에 허공을 바라보는 카일로가 하는 생각들이 궁금해지기 시작했다. 그렇게 둘은 시덥잖은 신변잡기에 대해 대화를 나누며 런던 시내를 벗어났다. 

 

그럴 필요가 없는데도 카일로는 레이를 데려다주겠다고 고집을 부렸고 레이는 그녀를 데려다주다가 카일로가 길을 잃을 수도 있다고 몇 번이나 설득했지만 카일로는 막무가내였다. 결국, 둘은 나란히 고아원까지 걸어갔다.

 

**

 

호그와트로 돌아오고 며칠 지나지 않아 레이는 카일로가 항상 자신을 바라보고 있다는 사실도 알아차렸다. 듣고 있는 선택과목도 같았고 도서관에서도 항상 비슷한 구역에 앉아있었다. 레이가 하나하나 자각해갈수록 그녀는 생각보다 카일로와 자신이 꽤 많은 공통점을 가지고 있다는 사실을 알아차렸다. 

 

그렇다고 해서 둘이 친구가 된 것은 아니었지만, 친구 비슷한 사이정도는 된 것 같았다. 레이의 친구들과 카일로의 친구들은 더이상 예전처럼 복도에서 마주친다고 해서 으르렁대거나 서로를 경계하지 않았고, 가끔 호숫가에서 만나면 함께 책을 읽거나 짧은 이야기를 나누곤 했다. 그렇게 O.W.L을 준비하기 전 마지막 학년이라고 할수있는 4학년이 끝나고, 기나긴 여름방학이 끝나고 다시 크리스마스가 찾아왔다. 카일로는 더이상 집에 가지 못하는 학생들을 비웃지 않았고 레이도 그런 카일로에게 화를 내지 않았다. 

 

둘은 이제 O.W.L을 준비하는 학생으로서의 동질감을 넘어서 때때로 전우애까지 느끼곤 했었다. 학년이 바뀌고 나서 카일로와 레이는 각 기숙사 퀴디치팀의 주장이 되었고 그때문에 퀴디치 훈련과 O.W.L 준비를 동시에 해야하는 서로의 처지에 깊은 공감을 느끼곤했다. 자연스레 둘만 이야기하는 시간이 길어지고 함께 외출하는 빈도수도 많아졌다. 핀과 포는 그런 레이와 카일로를 주시하고 있었지만 글쎄, 레이는 둘의 사이가 조금 특별한 친구 사이일 거라고만 막연하게 생각했다. 

 

**

 

깃펜을 물고 멍하니 호숫가에 앉아있던 레이가 갑자기 내린 눈에 허겁지겁 들고나온 책들을 망토에 싸서 성으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 하필이면 들고나온 책들이 도서관에 있던 고서들이라 눈을 맞았다는 사실을 핀스부인이 알게 된다면 레이는 영영 도서관에 들어가지 못할 수도 있었다. 핀과 포가 그녀를 대신해서 기쁜 마음으로 책을 빌려다 주긴 하겠지만, 레이는 도서관이라는 공간 자체를 사랑했기 때문에 하늘에서 내려오는 눈덩이가 점점 커질수록 발걸음을 빠르게 했다. 

 

눈보라가 거세지기 전 가까스로 현관에 도착한 그녀는 한숨을 내쉬며 망토에 쌓인 눈을 털었다. 레이는 눈내리는 날의 호그와트 복도를 그다지 좋아하지 않았다. 칙칙한 돌벽 사이사이에서 뿜어져 나오는 냉기는 그녀로 하여금 고아원을 떠올리게 했다. 더러운 신발로 현관을 왔다 갔다 하는 아이들 때문에 진흙투성이가 된 카펫도 그랬다. 대체 마법사들은 스코지파이라는 좋은 주문을 두고도 신발에 뭍은 진흙을 털어내지는 않는건지. 레이가 투덜대며 그녀의 부츠에 뭍은 진흙을 청소했다. 

 

“레이? 거기서 뭐 하는 거야?”

“진흙 털고 있어. 지금 밖에 눈 내리는 거 봤어? 잔뜩 쌓일 것 같던데.”

“아 이런. 오늘 오후에 연습하기로 했는데 또 미뤄야 하잖아.” 

 

카일로가 파스마의 잔소리를 생각하기라도 한건지 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다.

 

“크리스마스에 연습이라고? 너희 기숙사 애들 다 집에간 것 아니야?”

“다는 아니고 남아있는 애들만. 스트레스도 풀 겸, 연습도 할 겸 가볍게 하려고 했었는데. 곤란하네….” 

 

카일로가 난처한 듯 머리를 긁적였다. 

 

“오늘은 힘들것 같은데. 바람도 장난 아냐. 너희 팀에 2학년 학생도 있는걸로 알고있는데 조금 위험하지 않겠어?” 

 

레이가 허약해보이던 금발머리 소년을 떠올리며 조심스레 말하자 카일로가 한숨을 내쉬며 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 

 

“쉬엄쉬엄해. 네가 그렇게까지 하면 우리 팀 애들도 자극받아서 연습하러 나가자고 할 거 아냐. 난 겨울에 움직이는거 질색이야. 특히 눈 온 다음날은 더….” 

 

카일로는 낮게 웃으며 레이를 바라보다가 표정을 굳혔다. 레이는 괜히 시험 준비하랴 연습하랴 바쁜 애한테 자신이 시비를 건 게 아닐까 해서 덜컥 겁이 났다. 그녀가 방금 했던 말은 꼬아 들으려면 아주 삐딱하게 듣고도 남을 말이었다. 레이가 끙하는 소리를 내며 카일로를 바라봤는데 그는 여전히 위를 바라보고 있었다. 

 

“야, 너 대체 뭘 그렇게 보는 거야…” 

 

레이가 고개를 들어 카일로가 바라보고 있는 곳을 쳐다보려다 겨우살이를 발견하고 얼빠진 소리를 냈다.

 

“어…” 말을 채 끝내기도 전에 가까이 다가오는 카일로에 레이가 깜짝 놀라 몸을 굳혔다. 툭 하고 책이 떨어지는 소리가 들렸지만 그런 것을 신경 쓰기엔 방금 일어난 일이 너무나도 갑작스러웠다. 레이는 뺨에 닿는 따듯하고 축축한 무언가를 느끼며 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 

 

카일로는 방금 자기 자신이 무슨 짓을 한 것인지 알아채고 몸을 굳혔다. 레이가 뒤로 몸을 확 빼고 둘이 눈을 마주치자 카일로는 손을 들어 이마를 감쌌다. 차마 레이의 얼굴을 마주 볼 용기가 없었다. 헉스가 이 모습을 보기라도 했다면 10년치 놀림거리가 생겼다며 좋아할게 뻔히 보였다. 애들 장난도 아니고 뺨이라니. 그것도 하필이면 겨우살이라는 좋은 구실을 눈앞에 두고. 등신이라고 놀려대는 헉스의 목소리가 귓가에 들려올 때 쯤 카일로는 고개를 들었고 그 순간 눈앞으로 다가와 있는 레이의 얼굴을 보고 깜짝 놀라 넘어질 뻔 했다. 레이는 알 수 없는 표정으로 카일로를 바라보고 있었다. 긴긴 침묵 끝에 마침내 카일로가 레이에게 사과하기 위해 입을 연 순간, 레이는 카일로를 끌어당겨 키스했다.

 

 


End file.
